Mother's Little Angel
by HeartfeltSorrow14
Summary: A Doctor Who story with the 11th Doctor, a new companion, plenty of monsters, aliens, and some interesting plot. Prologue up now! Featuring 11th Doctor, Companion, Weeping Angels, Daleks, Cybermen, and many more! Hope I do the world of Doctor Who justice! :D Rated T for possible violence, scares and other stuff... (without giving too much away)
1. Prologue

**A/N- Hello readers! Some of you may have read my other stories for the Hunger Games, but if not I'm completely new to you, so hello! I am a massive Doctor Who fan and it is actually one of the things that inspired me to write generally in the first place, as it really made me open up to creative and imaginative ideas (ironic how I end up on a fanfiction website, isn't it?) XD Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this and I love constructive criticism so let me know what you think.**

**Mother's Little Angel**

**Prologue-**

When I was a little girl, my mother said I was an angel. Her little angel. I was the little girl with long, flowing blonde hair and the bluest blue eyes. I was smart and beautiful, caring and loving, free and sometimes a little wild. Though that's all changed now. I am the girl with the grey eyes, full with hunger and death. My waterfall of golden hair had turned to grey tresses, messy and tangled. And my heart, once full of love, hope and dreams, now made as stone, sitting heavy in my chest. I am no longer beautiful, just dull and boring. My face has a permanent shadow of grey and gloom cast over it, so I blend in with the city; no one even stops to look at me. I'm stuck here, in the park, until dark when no ones around. Then I have to move on whilst no one is looking. I can't move whilst they're looking, so they don't think I'm real. They may blink and I'll be gone, or they'll be gone. Nobody ever sees me move.

My outstretched arms flex to reach anybody passing by who don't see me. I am so hungry. The girl once with all the attention of the world is just a wisp of a cloud in the wind, with not one single person stopping to even look at me. Though there's always someone looking, out of the corner of their eye maybe, or through the security cameras. I can't catch food, whilst people are looking. That's not how my life, if you can call it life, works. Not at all.

Time passes so slowly for me now, I can hear the clock ticking in my ears, whilst back when I was younger it flew by. My memories haunt my mind, and I can never shake them free. It was wonderful, my time back then. I loved it. The amazing man, who took me off to see the stars, promised me we could go anywhere, any time together. We travelled the universe, shared our lives. We fought aliens, monsters, things I believed in but never thought I would see with my own eyes. I loved him. But it's his fault I'm like this now. His entire fault I changed into this monster. I no longer love him; I can't with my heart of stone. Instead I hate him, and wish for his death to come at my hands. It's his fault I'm one of them now. And I'm out to get him.

I am mothers little angle. Mother's dead, weeping little angel.


	2. Chapter 1

I twirl around, dancing on the points of my toes and the hard, decking floor. The world around me blurs and merges, and lights flash as people take pictures. The colours smudge across my vision, leaving me dizzy. I hear the music coming to an end and stop, dead in time, and curtsey to my audience. The sound of applause hits my ears, and I grin widely. I've done it! I've made it through my first production. Relief and excitement floods my body and I gracefully skip off stage after my peers, "aw"s crying from the audience. I follow the other ballerinas in my group down the stage stairs and into our dressing room. I'm ecstatic to say the least, and we're all jumping up and down with excitement. I find myself being pulled into a group hug with the other five and six year olds in my class. The ballet teachers join in, and I'm smothered into the joyful crowd.

"Fern, your end solo was ama-azing!" Lilia, my best friend, giggles, shouting over the rumble of the group.

"Thanks Lilia!" I smile brightly and grip her hand. "You were awesome too." We both turn simultaneously to the wall of mirrors and pull out the buns on the tops of our heads. My thick, blonde hair tumbles down in waves, and curls naturally under my chin. Lilia giggles; hers comes down in frizzy straight stands as she brushes it.

"Oh dear, Lilia." Our ballet teacher grins. "You put far too much hairspray in your hair- you shouldn't have brushed that really."

"Oops." She puts her hand to her mouth innocently and widens her eyes.

"It'll wash out, dear, it's fine." She laughs and ruffles her frizzy hair before waltzing off to the group. They tug make-up wipes from a packet and get to work on removing their eye make-up.

* * *

"Sweetie! Oh, Fern, you were spectacular!" my mother bound into the room like an excited puppy. Her dazzling blue eyes which mine match perfectly glisten with proud tears. I run to her and she scoops me up, twirling me round from under my armpits. I feel my eyes widen and my hair swoosh around before she sets me on the ground. I lunge in for a hug, and she envelopes me in warm arms. "Mummy, did you see me? Did you see my solo?" I ask desperately.

"Of course I did, sweetie, I wouldn't have been able not to miss it! Could you hear the clapping and cheering over the music?" she beams happily, and takes the wipe from my hand, finishing the rest off herself. "Honey, I got it all on video! You're going to be my little star, my little angel!"

I smile up sweetly to her, "and you're my mummy angel. I love you mummy." I say, throw myself at her waist.

"I love you too, gorgeous." I hear her grin and she ruffles my curtain of hair. We pack my bag and say our goodbyes before I slip my hand into hers and we leave the dressing room.

* * *

I prance into the house, still in my super small tutu, spinning round and round, a blur of lilac and sequins. My father catches me in his strong arms, and cradles me to his chest as mother shuts the door. "How was it, darling?" he hugs me close and I giggle.

"Mummy says I am spec… Spec…" I fumble over the word.

"Spectacular." She smiles fondly, locking up.

"I'm sure you were, darling!" he sets me down, and I angle my toes down so I stand on the points of my ballet shoes. "Did you record it, Daff?" he asks my mother, grabbing at my hand gently, and spinning me under his arm. "Of course. I wouldn't have not! I'll show you both the reply of it tomorrow, now, off to bed with you, little angel!" she pats my back and I leap up the stairs, curtsying delicately to my adoring parents at the top of the flight.

I stand in the bathroom, cloaked with my warm, fleece pajamas, brushing at my teeth when the familiar ring of the phone. My mother picks up, and I strain my ears to hear the conversation the floor below. Her voice is a muffle, and I push open the door and creep down the stairs a little, curiosity tempting me down. Suddenly, she puts the phone down, and the living room door flies open. I race back into the bathroom, and pick my toothbrush back up. "Fern!" I hear my mother call.

"Yes mummy?" I ask innocently, setting down the brush as she walks into the bathroom. "There was a scout at the performance, he thinks you're really talented!" she squeals. "Darling he wants to make you a famous ballet dancer!"

**Sorry for this such short chapter, and not any Doctor Who in it, but even though it's short, I want to get a bit of Fern's background in before he shows up, you know?! Hope you viewers are okay with that :) Read and review, please! :D**


End file.
